snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Edvard Roslund
' Full name:' Edvard Axel Roslund Nicknames: Ed, Eddie but if you are a student don’t try calling him that. Current age: 32+ Date of Birth: February 16th 2043 Place of Birth: Gothenburg, Sweden Current Residence: London, England (Just moved there) Nationality: Swedish Languages: Is fluent in Swedish and English. Blood status: Pureblood Patronus: Wolf Boggart: The ghost of his dead sister Isabelle. Relationship status: Single Current occupation: Newly appointed astronomy professor at Hogwarts. Former occupations: Day care worker, mountain climber/ member of a search & rescue team in the North of Sweden, worked in a telescope shop, apprentice to a highly esteemed astronomer. Schooling: Schools name: The Scandinavian Institute of Magic (2054-2060) Special positions held at school: Prefect, Head boy Strongest subjects: Astronomy, Potions, Herbology Weakest subject: Charms Extracurricular activities: Dueling club, Quidditch commentator, green house helper OWL’s: 9 O- Astronomy O-Transfiguration O- DADA O- Herbology O- Potions O- History of magic E- COMC A- Divination A- Charms Newts: 9 -Same as OWL's. Family: Father: Bo Roslund, Mother: Susanne Roslund Sisters: Isabelle Roslund (29), Olivia Roslund (20) Brother: Patrick Roslund (24) Appearance: Model: Michael Vartan Eye color: Green Hair color: Short, brown hair. Body build: Athletic and strong. Skin tone: Pale Height: Average General appearance, dressing style: Edvard is a guy who cares about his appearance to some degree. He dresses smartly most of the time since that was how he was raised, but Edvard is though more comfortable in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Edvard can though to just startle and surprise show up in something completley unexpected if he feels like it. He cares about he looks and trains everyday for at least an hour to keep himself fit, since you never know when you might need your strength and stamina. But he doesn’t spend hours in front of the mirror like most ladies do. Edvard keeps his hair short since it is easier to manage and it keeps his sisters from playing with it like they did when they were all young. Personality: Edvard is if you characterize him by houses a cross between a badger and a snake. He is a social and extrovert man who talks anyone who crosses his path. He is easily approachable, caring, compassionate and loyal. He is as stubborn as a donkey when it comes to certain things like seeing rules enforced and keeping the order in his classroom and his students disciplined. He is a passionate astronomer and rock climber and in some ways also a talented gardener. Edvard is a calm man that doesn't make rash decisions if he can help it. He likes to have fun and will most likely spend a lot of time on the grounds participating/interacting in the games the students play or initiate some. If a problem arises he wants to hear all sides before taking action. If something needs immediate attention then you will mostly like see him rush through the castle with wand in hand and hair and clothes flying behind him. Likes: Everything that has to do with space Star gazing Rock climbing Gardening Reading anything he gets his hands on Being out at midnight Listening to music on his radio Liquorice and most sweets but not sugar quills Coffee and hot chocolate Nice weather as in sunshine and good temperature Watching movies Flying, but not for quidditch purposes. He likes the game and commentated quidditch at school but playing has never been his passion. Intelligent conversation Keeping in close touch with his siblings and family. Dislikes: Rain Cold Dancing Tea since he doesn’t understand why to drink it…it’s just hot water with flavor. Rudeness Bullies Lateness Arrogance Lying Spiders Clowns Sudden changes Motto: Be yourself and do your best in life and studies and everything else will sort itself out eventually. History: Edvard was born on a cold and snowy white winter day in 2043 to Bo and Susanne Roslund. In the following 12 years the Roslund family was extend with 3 more children. Living in a small suburb to Gothenburg the Roslund’s were known in the area as good gardeners and well thought of members of society. They weren’t rich; they just had enough money and possessions to live comfortably. When Edvard was 5 his younger sister angered him to his boiling point by teasing and mocking him for a sweater he had gotten in the post from their grandmother which had frogs on it. Not standing it he reacted with the use of magic, causing his sister’s favorite stuffed bear to become all covered in thick ice. His mother who was home at the time gave him a scolding but also praise for showing that he had the family magic in him. The Roslunds counted themselves as one of the few pureblood families in Sweden but his father doubted the purity of the line and was therefore extra glad when his eldest son showed magic. In 2054 Edvard starts his first year at the Scandinavian Institute of Magic. His parents decided against sending him to Hogwarts or Durmstrang to give him the opportunity to make a name for himself without it being in the shadow of their school accomplishments. In his first year he focused on his education but also kindled some friendships which he still cherishes today. In his second year Edvard explored a more rebellious and trouble-making side to him. He never got himself landed in detention, but there were some close calls. In third year his Head of House gives him the opportunity to start commentating quidditch which he does with eager energy, maybe a little too much since accidentally caused a beater to get hit straight in the nose by a bludger since he was listening to Edvard. Before his fifth year Edvard gets a special badge in the post. Becoming a prefect was something that came as big surprise. He accepted the challenge and honor and did his very best to become both a role model in the classroom and outside it. His education gets crowned by head boyship in his last year before graduation. Edvard had a few girlfriends during his school years none of the relationships lasted very long. After graduation he held a few different jobs like telescope shop assistant and search & rescues team member. Most recently though before joining the Hogwarts staff he worked alongside an esteemed astronomer who still remains his mentor. Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Class of 2061 Category:Astronomy Category:Professors Category:Pureblood